The present invention relates to on-chip testing, and more specifically, to on-chip hardware-controlled window strobing.
In an integrated circuit or chip, different components are triggered by clock signals. One example of a component that is triggered by a clock signal is a built-in self-test (BIST) engine. BIST refers to hardware, software, or a combination of the two, which is built into an integrated circuit or chip and used to test the operation of the chip. For example, logic BIST (LBIST) tests the functional logic of the chip, and array BIST (ABIST) tests arrays or memory of the chip. Typically, BIST runs over millions of clock cycles until testing is completed, and tests results are accumulated in a pass or fail format.